Appendix:Pokémon Sun and Moon Walkthrough/Part 5
Route 2 Running along the west side of Melemele Island, features steep hills, tall grass, and several other s who are itching for battle. This scenic route connects Hau'oli City to the south with up north. The hallowed Hau'oli Cemetery and the fruitful also lie of the path and to the east. Head just north and you'll run into a Trainer. |} Some particularly feisty Pokémon will take the initiative and spring a battle on you in the Alola region. Fortunately, there are always signs that feisty Pokémon are nearby. These Pokémon sometimes drop items after battle, so check the ground for a shiny spot after you defeat them. Scale 's first hill and then go through the tall grass on the right to make your way to the Hau'oli Cemetery. Hau'oli Cemetery Here you'll find valuable items and wild Pokémon among the final resting spots of some of 's former residents and some more s as well. When faced with a wild Pokémon, sometimes they will call for help. If a helper arrives, you'll suddenly find yourself in an SOS Battle! There are three Trainers here, as well as some items. On the grave closest to the entrance, at the top, is a . Go through the grass on the bottom right side. Pick up that lies just north of the grass. Go back and fight a Trainer. |} This trainer's name is Ikue, who uses . This is a reference to , the voice actress for in the anime. Go right of her to battle another trainer. |} North of the , near the top on the left side is a . Go right from there to face another trainer. |} Go right some more to find a . If you take a moment to catch a in the tall grass here during the day, you can return to Hau'oli City's Pokémon Center afterward, and show your Pokédex to the lady near the café for a 10,000 reward! If you've caught 10 or more different Pokémon by now, you may want to show your Pokédex to the researcher back in the Tourist Bureau for 10 free s! After you're done here, head back to . Route 2 From the cemetery, go left and around until you reach some ledges. Go down them and grab the before dropping back to the ground. Go back up the hill. Go to the motel on the left and talk to the man sitting at the table. He will give you two s. In the upper left corner of the parking lot, you'll find a . Go north past the hotel to battle a Trainer. |} Continue traveling north along until a feisty grabs your attention. The Delibird insists that you follow it into the nearby . Berry Fields Head in to find some s causing trouble. |} The Berry farmer will give you an . If you talk to him again, he'll ask if you want to become a Berry Master. Show him a and he'll give you a . One of the inside the farmer's house will give you a . Go around the back of his house to grab the , which increases the power of moves. Afterwards, head back to . Route 2 Keep going north and you can battle another trainer. |} Go to the southern half of the path. You can battle another Trainer. |} Next to her is a . Go north and through the fence to battle a . |} Go around left and up the hill to find a . Go down the ledge and through the gate. Keep going right to battle a . |} Keep going until you meet up with Hau again. He's found a Pokémon Center, which he abbreviates to PMC. Both of you head inside. Hau is excited about your upcoming trial and gives you three s. Shop at the Poké Mart for more items. Left Clerk= |-| Right Clerk= A inside the Pokémon Center is willing to trade her for your . The nearby will pay you 3,000 if you show her 's Pokédex entry. You'll find one on . Before your trial, take a moment to search the Berry pile near the Pokémon Center. You might startle a that's enjoying a snack. You can try to catch it if you want, and then you'll grab the Berries after the battle. When you are ready, go across from the Pokémon Center and approach Ilima, who is standing by the Verdant Cavern. You won't be able to leave until you complete the trial. When you're ready, say yes. Category:Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Walkthrough